In U.S. Application No. 383,921, filed on July 30, 1973 and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,283, there has been described a process for the preparation of multinuclear aromatic polyamines by the condensation of aniline with formaldehyde in the presence of water and acid catalysts, wherein the reacted aqueous condensation mixture is extracted with a hydrophobic solvent, optionally with the addition of a further quantity of aniline. The resulting solvent phase is worked-up in known manner to isolate the polyamine, and the aqueous phase is recycled to the beginning of the process after the addition of fresh aniline. The processes described in U.S. Pat. 3,952,042 for the preparation of aniline/formaldehyde condensates are improved or particular embodiments of the process described in the above-identified U.S. Application.